wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good Deed/Gallery
Wander's usual good deeds at helping anyone in distress suddenly become short-lived when he begins helping for the wrong reason. He and Sylvia work hard to try and fix Wander's mistake. Helping a Hungry Rabbit S1e3a Desert planet.jpg|A desert planet with many landmarks on it S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling.jpg|Strolling and scatting. S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling 2.jpg|Such a nice day to stroll! S1e3a Wander and Sylvia pass a hungry rabbit.jpg|We pass someone. S1e3a Sad rabbit.jpg|Wait, what's this?! S1e3a Sad and hungry rabbit.jpg|A growling stomach S1e3a Faint.jpg|He's hungry. S1e3a What's this.jpg|Oh no, not good. S1e3a Please can we help him.jpg|Can we help him? S1e3a Sylvia okay.jpg|"Okay." S1e3a Backing up.jpg|Reverse, reverse! S1e3a We're here to help.jpg|Let's do this. S1e3a Still hungry.jpg|Poor rabbit S1e3a Are you hungry.jpg|"Hungry, little feller?" S1e3a Empty stomach.jpg|I guess he is. S1e3a That's not good.jpg|Oh, dear! S1e3a There's gotta be something.jpg|"Hmm...gotta be somethin'." S1e3a Wander sees something.jpg|*gasp* S1e3a Wander 'There!'.jpg|"There!" S1e3a Carrot on branch.jpg|A carrot! S1e3a Wander 'Sylvia, six fingers!'.jpg|"Sylvia, six fingers!" S1e3a Locked fingers.jpg|Fingers locked! S1e3a Wander ready to jump.jpg|Ready? S1e3a Wander jumping off Sylvia's head.jpg|Jump! S1e3a Sylvia ready to launch Wander.jpg|3...2...1... S1e3a Sylvia tosses Wander.jpg|FIRE!!! S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air.jpg|Flyin' S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air 2.jpg|Soarin' through the air S1e3a Carrot spinning above Wander.jpg|The spinning carrot S1e3a Wander catches the carrot.jpg|Got it! S1e3a Wander holding the carrot.jpg|Prepare to receive food. S1e3a Preparing to feed.jpg|Here's your food! S1e3a Feeding the rabbit.jpg|Feeding S1e3a Rabbit rejuvinated.jpg|The rabbit's colors are restored. S1e3a Wait for it.jpg|Wait... S1e3a Helping successful.jpg|Success! S1e3a Heroic pose.jpg|We did it! S1e3a title card.png|That makes the mood right. S1e3a A little showy.jpg|"Little showy, don't' cha think?" S1e3a Nothing wrong.jpg|"Nothin' wrong with lookin' good while doin' good." S1e3a Victory interrupted.jpg|Fleeblebort: HEY! Fleeblebort Needs Help s1e3a Empty 'branch'.jpg|Is that really a branch? s1e3a You stole my carrot.jpg|"You stole my carrot!" S1e3a No way.jpg|?!! S1e3a Sylvia to Fleeblebort "Are you kidding me?".jpg|"Are you kidding me?" S1e3a Wander to Fleeblebort "That was yours?".jpg|"Oh, that was yours?" S1e3a Fleeblebort is not happy.jpg|"Yeah, I put it on this stick here to make my Hufflerumples go!" S1e3a Now they won't go.jpg|"Now, they won't go!" S1e3a Hufflerumples refusing to go.jpg|Do we want to go? S1e3a Hufflerumples sit down.jpg|No, we don't! S1e3a Hufflerumples sit down 2.jpg|No carrot = no travel. S1e3a Hufflerumples sit down 3.jpg|See what I mean? S1e3a Sylvia oops.jpg|"Oops." S1e3a Wander scratching head.jpg|"Huh. Well..." S1e3a Wander "That's weird".jpg|"That's weird." S1e3a Wander "'Cause usually".jpg|"'Cause usually..." S1e3a Wander "Start down the right".jpg|"...when ya start down the right..." S1e3a Wander pointing.jpg|"...path..." S1e3a Wander "You end up".jpg|"...you end up..." S1e3a Wander "Right place".jpg|"...in the right place!" S1e3a Sylvia shrugs.jpg|"Huh." S1e3a Sylvia "Not always".jpg|"Not always, I guess." S1e3a Sylvia didn't think so.jpg|Did you just disagree with me?! S1e3a Wander "Nope".jpg|"Nope!" S1e3a Wander "I refuse".jpg|"I refuse..." S1e3a Wander "To accept that".jpg|"...to accept that!" S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 1.jpg|"This is just a minor setback..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 2.jpg|"...my snazzly dressed friend." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 3.jpg|"We will simply mosey on over to the local store..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 4.jpg|"...and buy..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 5.jpg|"...you..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 6.jpg|"...a new..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 7.jpg|"...carrot!" S1e3a Hufflerumples surprised.jpg|"Ohh!!!" S1e3a Hufflerumple 1 talking.jpg|"You can buy carrots in a store?" S1e3a Hufflerumple 2 talking.jpg|"What are we lugging around this guy for?" S1e3a Hufflerumples about to zip off.jpg|"Yeah! A store!" S1e3a Fleeblebort spinning in air.jpg|Spin cycle! S1e3a Fleeblebort lands on the ground.jpg|And...land. S1e3a Fleeblebort dazed out.jpg|Ohh... S1e3a Fleeblebort "Oh great".jpg|"Oh, great!" S1e3a Fleeblebort won't get to his wedding.jpg|"How am I supposed to get to my wedding..." S1e3a Fleeblebort won't get to his wedding 2.jpg|"...now?!" S1e3a That's a shocker.jpg|Wedding?! S1e3a Sylvia heard about the wedding.jpg|"Wedding? Oh...!" S1e3a Wander stomping to Fleeblebort.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Wander picking Fleeblebort up.jpg|"I will not..." S1e3a Wander holding Fleeblebort.jpg|"...let our do-gooding undo you, dude." S1e3a Wander brushing Fleeblebort's back.jpg|"We'll not only get you to..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around.jpg|"...your wedding on..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around 2.jpg|"...time..." S1e3a Wander taking Fleeblebort to Sylvia.jpg|"...but..." S1e3a Fleeblebort put in place.jpg|"...I will..." S1e3a Fleeblebort on Sylvia.jpg|"...provide..." S1e3a Wander "The appropriate racing-the-clock".jpg|"...the appropriate racing-the-clock..." S1e3a Wander "Action music!".jpg|"...ACTION MUSIC!!!" S1e3a Wander plays a fast song.jpg|Begin fast song! S1e3a Sylvia ready to take off.jpg|Hold on tight, it's gonna be a speedy ride! S1e3a Sylvia zooms around the planet.jpg|Let's goooooo...!!! The Wedding s1e3a Coming to a stop.jpg|And...stop! s1e3a Wedding arrival.jpg|We're here! s1e3a Fleeblebort thanking Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Whoa, that was fast! I would've missed the wedding entirely if it weren't for you two. Thanks!" S1e3a Wander "Just doin' the good that do-gooders do".jpg|"Just doin' the good that do-gooders do!" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'see that'.jpg|"See that, Sylvia?" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'right path, right place'.jpg|"Right path, right place!" s1e3a Good deed cut short.jpg|Hold it! s1e3a Stop the wedding.jpg|"STOP THE WEDDING!!!" s1e3a Wedding comes to a stop.jpg|Wait, this isn't his wedding, is it? S1e3a Fleeblebort runs to the altar.jpg|Stop! That's my love, not yours! S1e3a Fleeblebort admits his love to Marsha.jpg|"I love you, Marsha!!!" S1e3a Marsha admits her love to Fleeblebort.jpg|"I..." S1e3a Marsha admits her love to Fleeblebort 2.jpg|"...love you..." S1e3a Marsha admits her love to Fleeblebort 3.jpg|"...too..." S1e3a Marsha admits her love to Fleeblebort 4.jpg|"...Fleeblebort!" S1e3a Marsha cancels the wedding.jpg|"Wedding..." S1e3a Marsha cancels the wedding 2.jpg|"CANCELLED!" S1e3a Marsha about to run off.jpg|Let's go, future husband! (Not the monster) S1e3a Bride zips out of sight.jpg|Away we go! S1e3a Groom left alone.jpg|And the groom is single, still. S1e3a Second good deed ruined.jpg|Huh?! S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable'.jpg|"Unbelievable." S1e3a Two good deeds gone bad.jpg|"That's two good deeds gone bad." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'I hate to say it'.jpg|"I hate to say it, buddy." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'We're having an off-day'.jpg|"But we're having an off-day." S1e3a Wander shaking head.jpg|Did you say "off-day"?! S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'NO!'.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Good NEVER has an off-day.jpg|"Good NEVER has an off-day!" S1e3a Wander walking down the isle.jpg|"We can STILL right this wrong!" Monster Feud S1e3a Monster groom on the altar.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia at the altar.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 2.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 3.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 4.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 5.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 6.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 7.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 8.jpg S1e3a She wasn't my true love.jpg S1e3a Discarding the flowers.jpg S1e3a Relieved.jpg S1e3a Groom leaves the altar.jpg S1e3a Groom walking to monster families.jpg S1e3a Groom with monster families.jpg S1e3a Groom in deep thought.jpg S1e3a Groom with laser gun.jpg S1e3a Feud commences.jpg S1e3a Can't believe it.jpg S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable' 2.jpg S1e3a Spectating the feud.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg S1e3a Dodging the lasers.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay 2.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'I admit'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Teensy'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Of a challenge'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'But...'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'We can end up'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right!'.jpg S1e3a Wander stares at Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right?'.jpg S1e3a Wander standing up.jpg S1e3a Wander takes hat off.jpg S1e3a Feud continues.jpg S1e3a Monsters fighting half 1.jpg S1e3a Monsters fighting half 2.jpg S1e3a Monsters fighting half 1 - closeup.jpg S1e3a Monsters fighting half 2 - closeup.jpg S1e3a Wander the judge.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye' 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander slamming gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 3.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 4.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 5.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 6.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 7.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 8.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 9.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the plaintiff.jpg S1e3a Wander as plaintiff 'Not guity'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the defendant.jpg S1e3a Wander as defendant 'Also not guity'.jpg S1e3a Overruled.jpg|"OVERRULED!" S1e3a Objection.jpg|"OBJECTION!" S1e3a I said it first.jpg S1e3a I said it first 2.jpg S1e3a I said it second.jpg S1e3a I said it second 2.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court.jpg S1e3a Wander the businesswoman.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander observing.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander waving sheet.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander points.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander about to kick.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander kicking stack of sheets.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander points.jpg S1e3a Overruled 2.jpg|'"OVERRULED!!!"' S1e3a Objection 2.jpg|'"OBJECTION!!!"' S1e3a Judge Wander mad.jpg S1e3a Smoke trail.jpg S1e3a Speedy typing.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court 2.jpg S1e3a Policeman Wander "I'm warnin' you".jpg S1e3a Objection 3.jpg|''"OBJECTION!!!!!"'' S1e3a Overruled 3.jpg|''"OVERRULED!!!!!"'' S1e3a Monster 1 "Please!".jpg S1e3a Monster 1 "We'll stop fightin'".jpg S1e3a Monster 1 "If you stop fightin'".jpg S1e3a Monster 2 "Yes, anything!".jpg S1e3a Monster 2 "Please!".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "All right then".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "I hereby declare".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander with giant gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "OVER!".jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander "A pleasure".jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander "Ditto".jpg S1e3a Handshake.jpg S1e3a Wander shaking hands with himself.jpg S1e3a Sylvia walking to the altar.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "No sense".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Whatsoever".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "You did it".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Good deed!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Done and done!".jpg s1e3a Family leaders going to hug.jpg s1e3a Celebrating the end of the feud.jpg s1e3a Fireworks going off.jpg s1e3a Big firework.jpg s1e3a Firework trail.jpg s1e3a Firework trail flies down to tree houses.jpg Tree House Fire S1e3a Birdheads at tree houses.jpg S1e3a Fireworks flying down on birdheads.jpg S1e3a Tree houses set on fire.jpg S1e3a Noticing the burning tree houses.jpg S1e3a Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg S1e3a Wander rushes past Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander comes back with laser gun.jpg S1e3a Don't shoot me.jpg S1e3a Firing gun.jpg S1e3a Laser trail.jpg S1e3a Top of mountain zapped.jpg S1e3a Melted snow rushing down mountain.jpg S1e3a Tree houses still flaming.jpg S1e3a Tree houses washed out.jpg S1e3a Tree houses blooming.jpg S1e3a Birdheads blooming half 1.jpg S1e3a Birdheads blooming half 2.jpg S1e3a Birdheads blooming half 3.jpg S1e3a Birdheads blooming half 4.jpg S1e3a The tree houses are saved.jpg S1e3a Gracknore awakened.jpg S1e3a Gracknore roaring.jpg S1e3a Gracknore stops roaring.jpg S1e3a Gracknore notices city.jpg S1e3a Gracknore smiles.jpg S1e3a Gracknore jumps off mountain.jpg S1e3a Gracknore stomps toward city.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia watching the Gracknor.jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!" 2.jpg Attack on the city S1e3a Sad pig.jpg S1e3a Pigs walking into building.jpg|The City of Pigsville, a normal, average city. S1e3a Pigs at work.jpg|And as the pigs go about their jobs... S1e3a Pigs in city.jpg|They spend their life as always, as long as they ignore... S1e3a Gracknore appears in city.jpg|THE GIANT MONSTER WRECKING THE CITY!! S1e3a The pigs hearing the Gracknore.jpg S1e3a Pigs screaming.jpg S1e3a Pigs running away.jpg S1e3a Gracknore stomping foot.jpg S1e3a Ground cracking.jpg S1e3a Gracknore punching building.jpg S1e3a Gracknore roars furiously.jpg S1e3a Heading for the city.jpg S1e3a Wander dipping the orbble wand.jpg S1e3a Orbble starting to form.jpg S1e3a Giant orbble being blown.jpg S1e3a City arrival.jpg S1e3a Orbble covers screen.jpg S1e3a Orbble trapping pigs.jpg S1e3a Orbble trapping pigs 2.jpg S1e3a Wander saving the pigs.jpg S1e3a Successful rescue.jpg S1e3a Gracknore continues to attack.jpg S1e3a Relocating.jpg Muddy Planetoid S1e3a Planetoid arrival.jpg S1e3a Orbble pops.jpg S1e3a Mud covers the screen.jpg S1e3a Pigs covered in mud.jpg S1e3a Wander is tired.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 3.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 4.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 3.jpg S1e3a Wander finishes explaining.jpg S1e3a Pig "Sorry?".jpg S1e3a Pig "This place is way better".jpg S1e3a The pigs take off their suits.jpg S1e3a Pigs rolling around in mud.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Bam!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "You did it!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "In the right place".jpg S1e3a Sylvia explaining the Gracknore's freedom.jpg S1e3a Gracknore making sand angels.jpg S1e3a Wander nervous "I don't know".jpg S1e3a Wander "I still have that".jpg S1e3a Wander "Deep down in my belly".jpg S1e3a Wander "Something bad's still gonna happen".jpg S1e3a Pig running by in background.jpg S1e3a Pig holding flag.jpg S1e3a Pig slams flag into mud.jpg S1e3a Planetoid begins overflowing with mud.jpg S1e3a Mud overflowing over planet.jpg s1e3a Geyser about to erupt.jpg s1e3a Mud spraying on planetoid.jpg s1e3a Planetoid bouncing.jpg s1e3a Star flying.jpg s1e3a Star caught in planet's rings.jpg s1e3a Star flying more.jpg s1e3a Planet pinball.jpg s1e3a Planetoid inching toward sun.jpg s1e3a Sun moves.jpg Lord Hater and the Fortune Teller S1e3a Fortune Teller revealed.jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller "Wait!".jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller "The skies...".jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller "Have shifted".jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller "The stars do not say".jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller "Now the stars say".jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller describing Lord Hater's fortune.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater bangs his fist angrily.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater "I am not emotionally unstable!".jpg S1e3a Table flips over.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater "You will pay for this, sun!".jpg S1e3a Lord Hater leaving.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater returns "Uhh...".jpg S1e3a Lord Hater asking about a girlfriend.jpg S1e3a Fortune Teller displeased.jpg S1e3a Lord Hater roaring.jpg Plan to Destroy the Sun S1E3aP001.png S1E3aP002.png S1E3aP003.png S1E3aP004.png S1E3aP005.png S1E3aP006.png S1E3aP007.png S1E3aP008.png S1E3aP009.png S1E3aP010.png Saving the Sun S1E3aP011.png S1E3aP012.png S1e3a Wander sinking "Sylvia...".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "I've been thinking".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "We shouldn't stop it".jpg S1E3aP013.png S1e3a Wander sinking "What if something".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "Worse happens".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "I always believe".jpg S1e5a Wander sinking "That when you start".jpg S1e5a Wander sinking "On the right".jpg S1e5a Wander sinking "Path".jpg S1e5a Wander sinking "You would".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "End up in".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "In the right".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "But...".jpg S1E3aP014.png S1e3a Wander sinking "It turns into something".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "Worse and worse".jpg S1e3a Wander sinking "And worse!".jpg S1e3a Wander's face in the mud.jpg S1E3aP015.png Holding out hand for Wander.jpg S1E3aP016.png Grabbing Wander.jpg Riding off.jpg S1E3aP017.png S1E3aP018.png S1E3aP019.png S1E3aP020.png S1E3aP021.png S1E3aP022.png S1E3aP023.png S1E3aP024.png S1E3aP025.png S1E3aP026.png S1E3aP027.png S1E3aP028.png S1e03a_Rocket_ship_heading_towards_the_sun_1.jpg S1e03a_Rocket_ship_heading_towards_the_sun_2.jpg S1e3a_Wander_holding_his_breath.jpg S1e3a_Wander_and_Sylvia.jpg Hater's Ship Destroyed WHAT IS TAKING THAT STUPID MISSILE SO LONG.png S1E3aP029.png S1E3aP030.png Lord_Hater_and_Peepers_float.PNG s1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg s1e03a Lord Hater's destroyed ship.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries